Misaki Tōhōin
Misaki Tōhōin is Ikuto's little sister, worried about her brother's safety as she lives on the mainland. She first appears in a photo Ikuto had of them together. While early on she's known as his solely little sister, it is revealed that she is not blood-related and is also a half-youkai of a yuki-onna. Appearance Misaki has light-violet hair that goes as far as to her stomach, with her front bangs only going as far as to her chin. A small batch of her hair behind her left ear is braided while batches of hair on the side of her head are tied into small tails. Two clips accompany on her left bangs along with a noticeable cowlick hanging front her forehead. Her eyes are brown in color and her expressions vary due to her outburst of emotions, although she usually sports a clean smile. With her height unconfirmed as of yet, Misaki stands a little shorter than Ikuto, although not too short, making her between 145 to 150cm tall in the most likely case. Although she is initially reported to have had small breasts by Ikuto, she seemed to have a growth spurt in the three months Ikuto hasn't seen her, giving her a nice set of breasts on par with other main cast girls with large breasts. Her figure also seems well and fit for a girl of her age. Because of the lack of clothing she has, Misaki wears her supposed school uniform which includes a white button shirt with a blue collar and rims, along with a pleated blue skirt and a tan-colored cotton vest. Around her collar is a red tie. She wears knee-high light-colored socks along with brown school formal shoes. Ikuto, and later on other characters, notes that she and Michiru look similar. Early Appearances Early on in the series, her past self is depicted in a more frail manner, with her front bangs longer that covered at least one eye, along with ribbons tying her side-tails instead of simple ties. Her hair is also slightly shorter, showing how she has grown her hair out. As mentioned before, her breasts weren't so large. Anime Appearance Misaki's appearance in the anime doesn't sway away too much early on, but due to the ending created, Misaki made an early appearance in the story. She possesses similar characteristics to her later appearance, with the larger breasts for example. This was possibly forgiven for in the manga continuity, these characteristics weren't explicit until Michiru was introduced (she would have been if the anime continued after where the story ended). Personality Early on in the series, Ikuto describes Misaki as a very attached sister to him, who is seemingly fidgety and also selfish at times. With the fact that she had a bad sense of direction, she loved being spoiled by her brother when she corrected her. When introduced on the island, it is shown how Misaki is somewhat of a girl who works on impulses, jumping to whatever she loves and going by her own agenda frequently. She is usually a very cheerful girl, with lots of love committed to her brother Ikuto. Her adoration for her brother has made her aware of other girls and she isn't afraid to make advances. Due to moving mostly on her emotions, she sometimes accidentally activates her youkai powers, especially when angered or jealous. Even so, she does get embarrassed if intruded upon when either bathing or changing clothes. In the end though, she tends to be honest with herself, rarely ever making any lies (although she will skip on telling certain details). Although she does make enemy with most girls, with the influence of the island, she doesn't truly despise anyone. She loves divinations, such as love forecasts. Abilities Physical Being trained under the Touhouin house since her younger days, Misaki is physically strong and flexible. Contrast to Ikuto, she is adept to bare-handed combat, more specifically the sword-hand style (hands open flat-out and thrusted and slashed at the opponent like one would use with a sword) with a great emphasis in kicks too. Although her great strength may be because of her half-youkai status, Misaki stylizes her martial arts in the same way her brother does, focusing on speed over strength. It is not verified how sturdy she is in taking damage as a human, although her youkai-self expectedly can take a good beating. Before her full introduction, it was not verifiable if she was skilled in martial arts due to having a weak constitution by Ikuto's claims. But, possibly because she was a half-youkai without a medium (Konayuki) to control her youkai powers, she had a seemingly weaker constitution compared to normal due to the side affects of not having such a medium. Mental Misaki may not be the smartest girl of the bunch, but she does excel in contemporary knowledge of the current world, much better that Chikage who is limited to books and other texts that drift upon the island. She also has great imagination due to influences of anime and manga, which has allowed her to over-power Michiru in youkai powers on certain occasions. She also holds the intellect of a normal Japanese middle schooler, although it hasn't been shown if she is any smarter. But due to how she tends to run on emotions, her true mental potentials are clouded. She does have the capacity to at least be a tutor (only for Suzu so far though). As a half-youkai, Misaki has the capability to detect nearby youkai, and at times make difference if their are more than one youkai present. She also is capable of detecting other spiritual beings to a lesser degree. Other Being a half yuki-onna, she has control over ice and snow. She strives in cold but is weakened by heat. Due to being new to her powers, she lacks full control of her powers and tends to overuse them. Some of her youkai powers include, but not limited to: *Creating ice in many kinds of shapes, although most commonly cubes *Creating weapons out of ice, such as a bow an arrow or gauntlets *Flying in the air *Freezing the nearby environment, including the creation of small hailstorms *Compared to Michiru, as a yuki-onna, Misaki... **Excels at creation over ice (better forms of offense and defense included), influenced by manga and anime per Ikuto's claim **Seems to have better resistance to hot weather, making her less susceptible to physical fatigue in such environments **Lacks in control, due to lack of practical experience *With an SD card talisman made by Nagamasa, her powers were temporarily expanded, allowing her to do the follow on top of her normal abilities: **Full-body armor (one in the form of a dragon; another in the form of a power-ranger-like fighter) **Capable of causing large whirlwinds **Seemingly able to pass through strong barriers (speculation based on how she entered the perimeters of the island without the aid of Kairyuu-sama) Background History She first appears in a photo Ikuto had of him and her together. Based on the photo, the main cast of the island girls believed Misaki was Ikuto's girlfriend but he corrected them that she was his sister. In the anime continuity, after she got her brother's message in a bottle, she also went out to sea and was washed up on an island. This island was also named "Airantou", but is instead inhabited by the men drifted away during the big storm 12 years ago. Then made her first appearance in episode 21 In the Manga continuity, she came to Airantou to take Ikuto home to Japan but was stopped by the main cast of girls. She then became a resident of Airantou to remain with Ikuto. Trivia *Misaki nosebleeds upon animal "moe," similar to how Ikuto nosebleeds to perverted situations. **This too has become a running gag in the series. de:Misaki Touhouin Category:Characters Category:Female character